misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Metagross
' Metagross', labled, The Bullork or Bully/Dork started out as a Beldum, later evolved into a Metang and eventually into a Metagross. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regice. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but had a segement on the Airport Side Show. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live on Team Miltank and Team Marowak. He will return for his final season in Total Pokemon Allstars Stats and Info *Type: Steel/Psychic *Height: 5'03" *Weight: 1213 lbs *Ability: Clear Body *Nature: Quirky *Moves: **Psychic **Meteor Mash **Miracel Eye **Thunder Punch Biography Metagross was the smart little pokemon without a friend in the world. He was too smart for the other brainiacs in the school and not ballsy or tough enough for the other half. He was stuck and wanted some way out of it. To vent all his frustrations he started watching Kung Fu movies and Anime. It was then that his mother told him he was adopted. You think it would be obvious to a genious that his mother; Wendy Wormadamn was not his mother but it might also have been he didn't want to admit it. He found out that his real parents were super smart neurologists and were constantly on the job. They gave him up, so that someone could care for him, better then they could. Metagross entered the competiton to maybe get the attention of his parents and be reunited with them. Sadly he wasn't on the show too long. Total Pokemon Island Metagross came into the competition to prove himself, but he couldn't even prove himself to his team. He started out on Team Regice with; Shinx, Misdreavus, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Wailmer, Doduo, Azurill, Poliwag and Glameow. In Cliff Diving Anyone? his team was chosen first to jump, but he refused to jump along with; Azurill, Doduo and Wailmer. He avoided the bottom 2 at the Bonfire Ceremony since the girls were targetting Doduo and he lived to compete another day. In The Big Sleep he fell asleep pretty early, but their team won the challenge thanks to Misdreavus. In Dodge Berry he competed in the final match along with; Azurill, Shinx, Cleffa and Igglybuff versus Team Regirock. He threw a berry but accidently hit it off the floor causing the berry to bounce off the floor, then the ceiling and hit him, therefore eliminating himself. His team lost and he ended up in the Bottom 2 with Wailmer, but he was eliminated. Metagross became the 3rd camper voted off and ended up in 40th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Gallery Metagross XY.png|Here's Metagross's sprite from Pokemon X and Y See Also TEAM REGICE Luxray Metagross Mismagius Clefable Wigglytuff Wailord Dodrio Azumarill Poliwrath Purugly Ad Ons Espeon Bronzong Bellossom TEAM TOGEKISS Lunatone Gliscor Zangoose Leafeon Metagross Magmortar Purugly Rapidash Flygon Vespiquen Slaking Jynx Poliwrath Lanturn Mismagius Grumpig Nidoking Bellossom Lumineon Shaymin Girafarig Furret Staraptor Clefable TEAM MILTANK Jynx Mothim Froslass Sceptile Steelix Rapidash Machoke Hitmontop Stantler Primeape ' 'Bellossom Poliwrath Delcatty Metagross Lanturn Slaking Musharna Minun Medicham Kangaskhan Category:Characters Category:Team Regice Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Miltank Category:Males Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members